A Touch of Light & Darkness
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Brooke Evans arrives to Alamos Town after being the Sinnoh region's new Pokemon League Champion and meets a person and one Pokemon who will change her life forever! Baron AlbertoxOc;AlicexTomio; AshxDawn; BrockxJenny
1. Alice & Baron Alberto

**I do not own "Pokemon", but my OCS and no flames!! Anyone who does not like Mary Sues, do not read! If my characters are a Mary Sue(s), then TOUGH! But I am begging you. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME FLAMES!!**

**I do not own Pokemon but my Ocs!**

**Chapter 1**

_**Alice & Baron Alberto**_

Heading towards Alamos Town, Brooke Evans was walking along the long bridge that connects the town to the road that leads to the woods. Walking along with her was her faithful companion and best friend Glaceon, the new evolved form of Eevee. The other 5 Pokemon she has with her are Weavile, Toxicroak, Abomasnow, Garchomp, and Infernape. She heard of this town and wanted to go there ever since she was a little girl. Soon after, she arrived and she was amazed as she saw the Space-Time Tower, which was the main attraction of Alamos Town. She has heard storied about it, but she never expected it to be as tall as the Battle Tower.

"Isn't the Space-Time Tower amazing, Glaceon?" Brooke asked, looking down at the Ice Pokemon.

"Glace Glaceon Gla!!" Glaceon said with excitement.

Brooke walked through the town with Glaceon sticking very close to her and they both loved the beauty of the place. There were many shops and many cafes and inns. There were also lots of people with their Pokemon; some were battling, some were not, just having fun. Brooke was so busy looking around that she was oblivious to the person in front of her and they both fell.

Glaceon ran over to her and Brooke said, rubbing her rear, "Oww, my bum… Sorry about that."

"No, that's ok," a woman said.

"Chimchar!" a Chimchar said, coming from behind the woman.

The woman's Chimchar went over to Glaceon with curiosity and the 2 Pokemon were interacting. Brooke looked at the woman and she had blond hair with brown on both ends. She had sky blue eyes and Brooke thought that she was very pretty.

"My name is Alice, by the way," the woman said as she helped Brooke up. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Brooke shook her head and said, "No, I just got here. I'm Brooke by the way. I always heard of this place ever since I was a little girl, so I coming here was my dream."

Looking down at the Pokemon, Alice said, "Looks like Chimchar likes your Glaceon a lot."

Nodding Brooke said, "Glaceon likes Pokemon. The only things she hates besides fire is being woken up in the middle of her sleep."

Hey, Brooke, you want to come to the Town Garden with me? I was heading down there," Alice said.

Smiling, Brooke said, "You bet!"

As the 2 girls walked though the town, Alice asked, "What do you think of Alamos so far, Brooke?"

"I love it! I also admire the structure of the Space-Time Tower. It looks like it was a hundred years old!" Brooke said with a huge smile of admiration.

"It is 100 years old. A lot of stories and legends talk about it, but I am sure that you already know that, am I right?"

"Yeah, but it is nice to hear it again from someone else. Is Chimchar the only Pokemon you have, Alice?"

"Yes, he is. How about you? Is Glaceon the only Pokemon you have?"

"No, I have 5 others. When we get to the Garden, I'll show you them. They also like people and Pokemon as well just like Glaceon."

"Glaceon!" Glaceon said in agreement.

Then Alice said, "Oh no! I forgot! I have to meet Tomio at his lab! Go without me, ok?"

Nodding, Brooke said, "Ok. Hope to see you again."

Then Alice left and then she went off towards the Garden. She was thinking about how her family was back at Jubilife City. They were happy to hear that she beaten the Pokemon League and became Champion, so she went to Alamos Town just to take a break from battling. Then she and Glaceon arrived to the Garden and the beauty of all the beautiful plants and flowers amazed Brooke. This was better than her garden back home!

She took out the rest of her Pokeballs and said, tossing them, "Come on out, everyone!"

Then Weavile, Toxicroak, Abomasnow, Garchomp, and Infernape came out of their balls and greeted their trainer with smiles. Then more Pokemon came and then they greeted the newcomers. Brooke smiled with a giggle and then she saw a balcony, so she went over to look at the beautiful view of the lake that surrounds the city.

"It's so nice, yet, it makes me feel like being home again…" she muttered out with a smile.

"Well, well, well. I see a face that I have never seen before," a voice said.

Then Brooke turned and saw that standing before her was a tall, handsome man. He had red hair that was curved up a bit and he was wearing clothes that the royalty wear. He looked like a prince from a fairytale story that she had always loved reading since she was a small child.

"Hello…" Brooke spoke.

The man stepped forward to her and said, "Welcome to Alamos Town. I am Baron Alberto and you are…?"

"Brooke Evans," Brooke answered, blushing a little.

Then Baron took her hand, kissed it and said, "It is an honor to meet you, Miss Evans. By any chance, would you like to come to my place for some tea?"

Brooke looked at him and thought about this for as long as she could be able to. She just met this guy and he has already invited her to his house. She thought that it was a way of the royalty here to welcome newcomers.

So she nodded and said, "Ok then."

**What do you think? Please be nice and review! I have to make this chapter short because of the darn thunderstorm and that my battery on my laptop is getting low, but I promise to make it as longer as I can make it! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


	2. Tomio's Prediction & Darkrai

**Chapter 2**

_**Tomio's Prediction & Darkrai**_

Alice walked down to Tomio's lab and knocked on the door. She heard some crashes and some bangs before there was complete silence. Shaking her head, Alice was chuckling, already used to what Tomio always does whenever she knocks on the door. He opened the door and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Glad you could come, Alice. I was thinking that you were going to be busy," Tomio said, steadying his round, black rimmed glasses.

Stepping into the lab, Alice said, "Hey Tomio, I met someone who just came from Jubilife City."

Raising an eyebrow as he closed the door behind him, Tomio asked, "Who is this person you met?"

"Her name was Brooke Evans and she is Sinnoh's new champion."

"Really?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, so other than that, how is your research coming?"

Tomio said, "It's ok. Since the incident with Palkia and Dialga, I have been trying to know about their origins and found only little details. Legendary Pokemon like them are outstanding and I want to continue on researching them."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alice said, "Tomio, take a break. You are always working too hard, so you need to relax. Every scientist needs a break."

Smiling and leaning back, Tomio replied, "You're right, as always. Did you see Darkrai at the Garden today?"

"No. I was planning on visiting him, but then I met up with Brooke and then I remembered being here to see you like I promised. Tomio, you should meet her. She is a very nice girl and also a very good Pokemon trainer."

"Yeah," Tomio said, turning his head to look at her. "I should. Maybe she and I will be good friend."

Kissing his forehead, Alice said, "I knew that you will be."

Tomio's smile faded and he turned away, crossing his arms and suddenly remembered something that he meant to tell Alice. Alice looked a bit worried of why he suddenly had his smile to fade.

She asked, releasing her arms from Tomio, "What's wrong, Tomio? Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something bad may happen like last time, but I also have a feeling that it may cause much more chaos in this town…" Tomio said. "It may not be true, but if it does happen, who knows what will happen to this town, Alice. I am worried," Tomio said, turning to face Alice again.

Alice looked down and thought, _I just hope that we do not have to lose Darkrai like we almost did last time…_

Meanwhile, Baron Alberto was having tea with Brooke and asked her many questions about her life and she kindly answered all of them. She even learned about his family heritage and she always liked hearing about those kinds of things.

Sipping her tea, Brooke asked, "How long have you had Lickylicky?"

"Since I was a child. He was a Lickatung when I first got him and then he evolved no longer than 4 years ago. He does look a bit like me, doesn't he?" Baron asked.

Tilting her head, Brooke replied, "Well, not really, but the resemblance is a tiny bit similar."

"I see. How long do you plan to be here for?"

"I planned to be here for at least a week before I head back home to Jubilife City. I planned on going back there and help out with my parents since they are so busy with their work. Someone has to look after the house and keep it clean, so it has to be me."

Baron laughed. "Some life you have, huh?" he asked.

Brooke grinned. "Yeah, sure is, but I enjoy it sometimes."

She stood up and Baron did the same. Brooke picked up her bag and Glaceon went to stand by her feet, wanting to know what was going on.

"Are you leaving?" Baron asked.

With a nod, Brooke said, "I have to go and get a room at the inn that is only a mile away from here. Thank you for the tea and I hope that I will see you later."

Smiling, Baron said, "Yes. Farewell."

Meanwhile, Alice and Tomio were at the Garden, thinking of visiting their friend Darkrai. He has been still at the Garden since the incident with Palkia and Dialga and Alice has been visiting him lately to keep him from being lonely. Even all of the Pokemon that go there play with him. Darkrai was floating near the small pond when he spotted his friends.

"Alice. Tomio," he said as he floated over to them.

Smiling, Alice said, "Hello, Darkrai. How are you today?"

"…Fine," the ghost Pokemon answered.

Tomio asked, "Darkrai, have there been any new things happening here in the Garden today?"

Then Darkrai replied, "Well, I saw a girl I never seen before walk by here with a Glaceon. I did not go to her because I thought that I may startle her. She also looked very happy."

"Oh! That must be your new friend Brooke, Alice!" Tomio said with a smile.

"Brooke?"

Alice nodded. "You should meet her, Darkrai. I feel that she may have the same personality as Ash did."

Darkrai was thinking about Ash when he, Dawn and Brock helped him save Alamos from being destroyed by the conflict between Dialga and Palkia when they were in another dimension that Palkia got them in by mistake. Ever since then, he stayed here at the Garden, protecting it from anything that would destroy or even harm the beautiful place that all the Pokemon loved to play at. Darkrai loved this garden and he wants to keep it safe. That was why the people of Alamos Town call him the Guardian of the Alamos Garden. Everybody was friendly with him, especially Baron after he felt guilty for accusing the ghost Pokemon with something he had nothing to do with.

Looking up at the sky, Darkrai thought to himself, _How long will I be able to protect this garden? If I am gone who will take care of it?_


	3. Darkrai & Brooke Meet & Brooke's Dream

**Chapter 3**

_**Darkrai & Brooke Meet & Brooke's Dream**_

Somewhere in another dimension, there was a roar that shook the area before there was another roar. Then a shot of fire and darkness collided, making a huge explosion, sending some nearby Unknown blown away from the nearby battle area. The smoke finally cleared and it revealed the 2 fighting Pokemon: Giratina and Heatran. They were staring at each other, both wanting to fight and to see who was the toughest of them all. They clashed again and it was more intense. Giratina used Dark Pulse while Heatran used Overheat. Their attacks clashed and sent a huge explosive impact that affected the whole area and when the battle stops, nobody knows.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Palkia and Dialga were together, never fighting again since their last battle with Darkrai. They felt something was wrong in another dimension and they knew that it may affect the Human World once again. Learning from Darkrai, they knew that fighting was never going to solve most things and that they should settle things peacefully. They glanced at each other before they decided to go and see what the fuss was all about as the Unknown were flying past them in fear.

Brooke entered her hotel room and set her bag on the bed as she laid on it on her back, letting out a sigh of relaxation. Glaceon jumped on the bed and laid next to her. The young teenage girl stared at the ceiling and wondered how her parents and her little sister were doing. She missed them, but she always called them whenever she could, knowing how much they miss her. She took out a photo of them from her pocket and looked at them. Her father had short brown hair and a moustache as his ice blue eyes were twinkling with happiness and love. Her mother looked like her except for her purple eyes. Her little sister, Maya, had long green hair and aqua-blue eyes. She and Brooke were tight and they rarely fought since her family is a type of family that hardly fights and talks things over calmly.

Even the young Sinnoh Champion missed all the friends she had. They must be missing on hanging out with her, but she does write to them than call. They were Pokemon trainers as well and they planned on fighting with her to see how strong she was. Brooke rolled over on the bed and looked at Glaceon as it had its beady blue eyes looking at her sky blue eyes, some of her pink hair hanging in front of her eye. Brooke brushed them off and kept looking at her Pokemon.

She asked, "Glaceon, you miss Mom, Dad, Maya, and everyone else back home, don't you?"

Glaceon let out a little whine as she nodded, curling up in a little ball. Brooke stroked her soft blue fur gently and the Ice Pokemon smiled, licking her fingers in return. With a smile on her lips, the teen sat up and made dinner for her and her Pokemon. She took her other Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and they ate. She looked at the clock later and it was 7: 25 in the evening and she thought that it would be best if she walked around the town before she could come back and get to bed. She was heading to the door, her hand on the handle when she felt a tug on her sock. She looked down and saw Weavile, giving her a look that meant 'take-me-with-you'. She smiled and knelt down in front of her friend.

She said, "Not tonight, Weavile. I want you to look after the others and make sure they do not cause trouble, ok?"

Weavile nodded sadly and then hugged the girl, earning a kiss on the head. It withdrew from her and went to the others when Brooke left the room. She walked out of the hotel and walked down the dark, deserted streets. There were some people who walked by and she was looking through the windows of shops either closed or open, being as curious as a cat. She smiled as a couple walked by her and she thought of the time when her mother told her about the times that her father and her had together when they were high school sweethearts.

Then she felt a sudden chill going down her spine and she turned to see nothing was there. She suddenly heard a soft whoosh and she once again turned her head to see a shadow moving from her, looking like as if it wanted her to follow it. Without any hesitation, she gave chase and ran as fast as she could to catch up to it. Her heart was beating loudly and it felt like exploding the more she was running. Sweat was building rapidly on her face, soaking it and then she stopped running to take time on catching her breath.

_What does that shadow want? Why am I even chasing it anyway? Man, I am so not going to eat any more teriyaki before walking ever again…_ she thought in her mind as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Are you exhausted?" a calm but sort of an eerie voice asked.

"Yes, I am… It's not easy running, you-!"

When Brooke looked up she was lost for words when she was looking right at the floating figure of Darkrai. He had his red eyes on her and they just sat there, not saying a word to each other until Brooke said one word that had the Ghost Pokemon off guard.

"Darkrai… You are Darkrai, aren't you?"

Darkrai could not believe what he had just heard. How did he even know her name, anyhow? It's not like he met her earlier and she knew his name!

"How did you-?" he asked.

Smiling and wiping off more sweat, Brooke answered, "Lucky guess. I heard storied about you from the people here and I was wondering what you looked like. All I knew was that you are a ghost and I was right."

There was silence before Darkrai asked, "What is your name?"

Brooke said, "Brooke Evans. Why did you want me to follow you?"

Darkrai looked confused and gave her an odd look. "You were following me?"

There was silence. Brooke blinked a couple of times, tilting her head to side in confusion. Then they heard the bell from the Space-Time Tower and it meant that it was time for everyone to go home. Brooke stood and turned from Darkrai, her back facing him.

"Darkrai, I will see you again, won't I?" she asked.

"Yes, but how do you know?" the Ghost Pokemon asked.

Turning her head around, Brooke said with a wink, "I just know it! I'll see you later then!"

Then she ran off, leaving Darkrai floating there, watching her leave into the darkness of the town. He was reminded of Alicia those years ago when she first smiled at him. He felt himself feeling warm and also happy. Then he looked up at the sky and gazed at the bright full moon.

_Alicia…_ he thought.

_Where am I? Brooke thought to herself. What is this place?_

_She looked around and found herself in a clear, rocky plain, full of shattered rocks and the sky was as red as flowing blood. The area also looked like it was covered in blood due to the sky's illuminated color. It gave her the sick feeling and it also made her feel uneasy. Then there was a roar that filled the quiet air and then Brooke felt her heart beat loudly enough for her to hear._

_Then she felt something breathing on her neck and it felt like it was right behind her, whatever it was that was breathing on her. Before she fully turned around, everything went black and the last thing she remembered seeing was a dark shadow with dark wings._


	4. Brooke's VisitBattle, Discovery & Pleas

**Chapter 4**

_**Brooke's Visit/Battle with Baron & Tomio's Alarming Discovery**_

Brooke woke up the very next morning with a yawn and looked down at Glaceon as she was sleeping on the pillow next to hers. She smiled and patted her gently before getting up. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, putting a dark blue hair band on. She washed her face and put a clean pair of clothes on. She was wearing a blue shirt with a pink skirt and dark brown shoes on. Her hair was tied to a braid and she then had breakfast with her Pokemon once they woke up. They loved eating breakfast together and Brooke always knew that eating with others make the food taste great! She put them into their rightful Pokeballs and then walked out of the room, heading to check out on what is going on with the town that beautiful morning. She hoped to see Baron this morning and also Alice and Darkrai. She was still surprised that she saw Darkrai for the first time last night. He did look a bit lonely judging by looking into its eyes.

She walked through the streets and then she saw Alice with Tomio, and by the looks of it they were on a date. She smiled and rushed over to them.

"Alice!" she called out.

Alice turned, saw Brooke, smiled and said, "Brooke. Good morning. Up and early I see."

Letting out a laugh, Brooke said, "Yeah, I know." She looked at Tomio. "Who is this? Is this Tomio who you told me about?"

Tomio said, sticking his hand out to shake, "Yes, I am. You must be Brooke Evans. Alice told me about you and your victory at the Sinnoh Pokemon League. How does it feel to be in that position?"

"Well, it makes me feel like a total celebrity and everything, but going through those battles were tough in any other way. SO, how long have you and Alice been an item?"

"For 4 months now," Alice answered with a giggle. "This is also an excuse for Tomio to get out of his lab for once."

Tomio blushed with embarrassment and said, "I usually get so focused on something that I hardly get the time to do other things, but with Alice, I cannot say no to her."

"You two are so cute together, you know. You remind me of my parents when they were dating," Brooke said, beaming.

Alice and Tomio blushed beet red and chuckled nervously. "You think so?" they both asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yep. Anyway, don't want you to keep you out of your date, so I'll see you later."

When she left, Tomio asked Alice, "Did Darkrai meet her yet?"

Alice nodded. "Just last night. He never knew that she would be more different than anyone else like my Grandmother Alicia."

Somewhere in the dark dimension, Palkia and Dialga were trying to stop Giratina and Heatran to stop fighting, but so far their efforts were helpless. Instead, they were getting hurt by the fighting Pokemon's attacks and they had no choice but to fight as well. Dialga used its Roar of Time and Palkia used its Dragon Claw. Heatran used Overheat and Giratina used Dark Pulse. Once their powers collided, a huger explosion blew and it sent the Pokemon a little far from each other and then Dialga used Recover on it and Palkia to heal their wounds while Heatran and Giratina charged at each other once again. Dialga and Palkia have tried everything in their power to stop the feuding Pokemon, but it was hopeless. There was no other choice then to leave and pray that someone or something can stop them from feuding and cause catastrophe.

'_Do you think Darkrai can help?_' Palkia asked.

Dialga nodded. '_I think so. He helped us stop fighting, so he could help us again. I hope Darkrai is still around Alamos Town._'

Palkia looked at the feuding Pokemon. '_Let's hope._'

Baron welcomed Brooke into his mansion and led her to the garden where they could talk, Lickylicky close behind. Baron and the young Sinnoh Champion sat on a concrete bench and looked out at the beautiful view of the lake surrounding the town.

"Baron, there is something I have been meaning to ask you," Brooke said.

Looking at her, Baron asked, "What is it, Brooke?"

"Why did you accuse Darkrai on something he never did when Palkia and Dialga attacked?"

"Alice and Tomio told you, huh?"

"You know them?"

"Yes. I used to love Alice and tried everything to have her be my wife, but she preferred Tomio, so I let her go. I know that someday I will find the right person for me. Anyway, to answer your question, I just did not understand what was going on and I heard strange things about him, so that is why. He just uses Dark Void to put people and Pokemon to sleep, so that is the main reason why, or so I think."

"You know, I met him last night."

Baron looked at her in a shocked way. "You saw him last night? Was he doing alright? How did you meet him?"

"Well, I was just walking that night when I saw his shadow. I ran after him and when I was taking a break from running, he just appeared out of nowhere! I swear it was like he knew I was following him, but he did not know. I talked to him a little bit and then I left after that. That was all that had happened, nothing else."

"I see. You know, I was wondering if I would like to take a chance on battling with the region's new champion. Would you like to?"

"Sure, but since Lickylicky is the only Pokemon you have, I'll use my best one. Sounds fair enough to you?"

"Yes. I know just where we can battle it out at. Follow me."

Then Brooke followed Baron into a large battle arena in the middle of the garden and it was bigger than a normal gym arena. The two stood on their positions on the arena and one of Baron's servants was the judge.

The servant said, "We are about to begin to battle between Sir Baron Alberto and the Sinnoh Region Champion, Brooke Evans from Jublilife City! Trainers, begin!"

"Go, Lickylicky!!" Baron commanded.

Lickylicky entered the arena and was all ready to battle. Brooke smirked at this and then took out the Pokeball with the Pokemon she had in mind inside.

Throwing it, she called out, "Let's go, Abomasnow!"

Abomasnow came out of his Pokeball and stood tall before the tense Lickylicky. Baron was amazed of its size, but that was going to take more than that to let his guard down.

"Now Lickylicky, use Lick!"

"Abomasnow, dodge it and use Blizzard!!"

Lickylicky's long tongue was reaching out to Abomasnow, but Abomasnow dodged it and then he used Blizzard, causing cold, icy snow to blow in, getting the pink Normal Pokemon to shiver. Baron was not done yet.

"Now, use Rollout!!"

Then before Brooke could command her Pokemon to dodge, he got hit and landed near her. He got up and then waited for his trainer to give him further orders.

"Use Ice Beam!"

Then Abomasnow used it and it froze Lickylicky. There was nothing Baron could do, so he yielded. The judge announced that Brooke won and she went over to the red-haired man once she returned her Pokemon back into his Pokeball. Baron returned Lickylicky back into its Pokeball and smiled at Brooke.

"That was a battle I never had been excited about, ever! You really are good with your strategy, Brooke. I really am impressed."

Brooke smiled and said, "I am glad, Baron. You were a good battler as well, but you need more training."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Tomio returned to the lab and got back to his research. He was looking through what he got when something in a book he was going through caught his eye. It was about Giratina and another page was talking about its origin. He read it and gasped, realizing that it also had a feud with Heatran years ago like Palkia and Dialga feuded when Alamos was involved. He looked further into it and then there was an alarm sounding on his computer. He looked at it and gasped as it showed an image of waves of energy colliding. He took a scan on it and saw that it was Giratina and Heatran's energy colliding.

"No! Giratina and Heatran fighting. How is that possible? This does not look good at all… I hope that Alamos does not get involved again like last time…" he said as sweat trickled down his face.

Darkrai was in the garden that night when he sensed what was going on in the dimensions. He had to know what was really going on prevent it from happening in order to keep Alamos and the Garden safe.

_I hope that Palkia and Dialga are not fighting again, or this could be something more than I could ever go up against…_ he thought in his mind.

Palkia and Dialga appeared and Darkrai was surprised that they were not fighting as they approached the Ghost Pokemon. They had worry and pray in their eyes and Darkrai soon realized that they needed his help for something, but what could it be he wondered.

'_Darkrai, something has been going on for a long time,_' Palkia said.

"What is it?" Darkrai asked.

'_Giratina and Heatran are fighting each other and we could not stop them. If they keep on fighting, catastrophe may occur and this town may be the first to suffer its wrath! You must help us, Darkrai! You must!!_' Dialga pleaded.

Then Darkrai said, "I think I know who may help."

**Sorry it had to be short. I had no more ideas for this chapter, but I am sure to get better ones for the next chapter. Got any ideas for the story? Feel free to let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Palkia & Dialga's Plea & Legends

**Chapter 5**

_**Palkia and Dialga's Plea & Legends**_

The next morning was none like any other. Alice was banging on Brooke's hotel room door and she and Tomio really needed to talk to her real badly. Brooke slowly rose from bed and gave out a yawn as she stretched. Glaceon woke up as well and stretched as well. Then Brooke walked over with her nightgown beating against her legs gently and opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She asked, "What is it, Alice? It's only 8:03 in the morning…"

"Darkrai wants to talk to us!" Alice said.

"Us?"

Tomio said, "She means you, me, Alice, and Baron."

"Why Baron?"

"He did not tell us, so Baron is waiting for us at the Garden with Darkrai! Hurry and get dressed so we can go!"

Brooke agreed and closed the door. As she got dressed, she thought about her dream from last night. It was from the dream of the night she met Darkrai and it continued with her seeing Dialga and Palkia. They were looking at her and they looked like they were trying to tell her something. She even had a feeling that it may have something to do with the shadow with the dark wings she had seen. Glaceon was waiting by the door patiently for her and she looked concerned as much as she was.

Then the young girl finally got changed and then she rushed out of the door and walked down to the entrance of the hotel with her friends. Then they were heading towards the Garden when Glaceon hopped on Brooke's shoulder, getting a little tired from walking and because her little paws were getting a bit sore. Then they have arrived to the Garden where Baron and Darkrai were waiting. Baron and Brooke saw each other and smiled shyly at each other. Alice saw this and Tomio was oblivious to it, being the researcher he is.

"Darkrai, why did you ask the four of us to be here? What is happening?" he asked.

Darkrai said, "Trouble is brewing within the other dimensions and it may come here, setting this town in great danger."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

Then Darkrai set his eyes on her. "I was informed that Giratina and Heatran are feuding as we speak and it is getting more intense as we know it."

"I knew it!" Tomio stated. "I knew it because I saw their energy colliding on my computer just last night!!"

Baron asked, crossing his arms, "Who told you this, Darkrai? This better not be one of your schemes again!"

'_It is not his schemes, Baron Alberto. This is really happening and it may linger here if we do not do something about it._'

Then everyone, minus Darkrai, gasped as Palkia and Dialga appeared before them, standing behind the Dark/Ghost Pokemon. Brooke was fascinated by their elegance and their appearance. They were exactly like in the storybooks her mother used to read to her all the time when she was just a little girl. She always dreamt of seeing them in her lifetime and now her wish has come true. Excitement was building in her body and it was making her shake a little, but everyone else never had a clue about that since they have encountered with the two before, back when they considered each other as enemies, having Alamos Town involved in their feud.

"Palkia…" Tomio breathed out.

"And Dialga!!" Alice finished.

"What are you two doing here?!" Baron demanded, taking this situation 'seriously' since he was trembling in fear on the inside, but he did not want Brooke to see that he was a bit afraid and shocked.

'_To tell you about the outcome of this disaster,_' Dialga said.

'_If we do not stop Giratina and Heatran, all will be lost for this town or worse, the world! We have to stop them before they enter this world and wipe out all of the humans!_' Palkia explained. '_We need the four of you because we think that you are the chosen ones who can help us. You helped me and Dialga stop feuding, so you can do the same with what we are dealing with._' It faced Brooke. '_Although, you were never there when that happened, Brooke Evans._'

Brooke asked, "Is that why you were in my dreams for the past two nights? To warn me of what is about to happen? Is that it?"

Dialga nodded. '_We sense some great courage from you and your soul was pure of kindness and understanding. We knew about your love for Pokemon and your desire for peace to spread out the Sinnoh region and the rest of the world. We knew that we could use your help. Darkrai told us some great things about you and the light that he sensed from you._'

Baron asked, "What do you mean 'the light' Darkrai sensed from Brooke?!"

'_Because she is the Chosen One of Light, the one who is destined to drive away the darkness from all things, humans, and Pokemon,_' Palkia confirmed, focusing its red eyes on Baron's.

Dialga said, '_Legend has it that she and a group of four would travel through the deepest dimensions of time and spread peace throughout the entire universe. Tomio represents the Chosen One of Air; Alice represents the Chosen One of Water; and Baron Alberto represents the Chosen One of Fire. They also had the Chosen One of Darkness who Darkrai represents. Together, they stopped wars from everywhere in the universe and has made peace. They were known as the Chosen Crusaders of Destiny._'

Then Tomio said, "I never read that legend. I do not think that I even have it."

'_That is because it was never meant to be told until the danger that has occurred years ago has yet to happen again like it is right now. That is why we had to tell you because if we do not stop this fighting, then I am afraid it will cause a disastrous global catastrophe! So we beg of you, please help us stop this disaster!_' Palkia said.

Brooke stepped forward and said, "I cannot say no to your pleas. I will help you with everything I got!"

"If we were chosen, I guess that we have no choice but to help," Alice said.

"My motto is 'Never back down to a challenge', and this is a challenge that I am never going to back down!" Baron said, puffing his chest with pride.

Tomio said, "Fighting is not much my thing, but I will help if I can."

Darkrai said, "I will help as well. This Garden is everyone's and I will not let anything or anyone destroy it!"

The 2 legendary Pokemon nodded to them and glanced at each other before the spheres on their bodies began to glow in bright colors of blue and pink, their bodies being engulfed in a glowing aura of their own power. Then our heroes felt weird as they closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes, their clothes have changed and nothing else. Brooke wore a white robe with a white cape and white shoes and a white skirt. Her hair band was now white. Alice was wearing blue robes and a long blue cape with a long staff with a pure blue jewel on the top. Tomio was wearing green armor with white edges and a long green cape that was the color of wine bottles with green shoes. He had green gloves on and also a flute and a bow in his hands with ancient markings. He also had a quiver on his back, the strap fastened across from his hip to over one of his shoulders. Lastly, Baron was wearing red armor with white edges and a large red cape with big red boots, gloves, and he also had a large sword in its sheath against his hip. They looked like the heroes of legend. They were amazed of their armor.

Alice asked, "Is this what the Chosen Crusaders of Destiny wore?"

'_Yes. It represents the element they stand for. Remember, you are about to cross through different dimensions and you may encounter some enemies before you can reach Giratina and Heatran._'

"Can't you just take us to Giratina and Heatran?!" Baron demanded.

Dialga shook its head, much to his disappointment. '_No, I am afraid not. Stopping them is not that simple. You have to tame your powers before you can. The reason why you're going to different dimensions is because it will get you to train them before you are really ready to stop them. Palkia will send you to those places you need to train at and we will know when you are ready._'

"How can we reach you, though? I mean, isn't there a way to communicate with you when we need help?" Tomio asked.

The two Pokemon were silent for just a small moment. '_Yes, there is. Dialga,_' Palkia said, facing its friend.

Dialga nodded and then the sphere on its chest glowed and a ball of aura emerged from it, heading towards the heroes. It landed on Tomio's hand and the aura vanished, revealing a beautiful pearl-blue jewel that had the shape and size of an average crystal ball that fortune-tellers use and Tomio was easily fascinated by the structure of the jewel, mesmerized by its beauty.

"This is what we use to communicate with you and Palkia, Dialga?" Alice asked.

Palkia nodded. '_Yes, that's right. Whenever you need help, we will be there, but we do not guarantee that we will be answering your calls every time, just to let you know on that, but we will be watching on how your training progresses. Darkrai will help you, so he will be your training partner. You can even use your Pokemon to help you train and also get them to be stronger since the heroes of legend had their Pokemon to help as well._'

Nodding, Brooke said, "We're ready for the first dimension that you're taking us to, Palkia. We can handle what we will face!"

Glaceon nodded with determination in her eyes that meant, "I will help with everything I can do and I will never let anything happen to my trainer and everyone else!"

Dialga grinned. '_I like your determination. I think you are ready. Palkia, you know what to do._'

With a nod, Palkia began to glow as our heroes were being surrounding with swirls of light.

**(A/N: Think of it like Mokona transporting Syaoran and the others to other dimensions in** "_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**_**"!)**

Brooke held on to Glaceon as she shouted out, "PALKIA! DIALGA! WHAT DO WE DO WHEN WE FIRST GET TO OUR DETINATION?!"

'_You must find a place to stay! Remember, you will meet people you have already met in your world, but with different lives, so they will not know you! Farewell and good luck on your quest!!_' Dialga said.

Then the light vanished, taking our heroes with them. Dialga and Palkia looked at each other before they looked up at the morning sky, some Starly and Pidgey flying above them in flocks. They were praying that everything will be alright and that their successors will succeed on stopping the danger that lies ahead in the deepest part of the dimensions of time.

**Awesome, huh? You could say that it is sort of like "**_**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**_**", but without searching for feathers! LOL! The upcoming chapters will get better, so if you have any suggestions, let me know, I would love to see what you think should happen next in the story. **

**Who do you think will our heroes meet? What dangers will they encounter in their training? Who will fall in love with Brooke first? Find out in Chapter 6 in this epic fic!**

**Please be kind to review. I am sort of dying for reviews here. I want nothing of Mary Sues mentioned and flames are absolutely forbidden! Banished! Extinct! None! I always consider flames as an insult, especially those who work hard on making really good stories that people will like to read and enjoy!**


	6. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 6**

_**Familiar Faces**_

Our heroes landed in the first dimension and looked around to find themselves in a large meadow. It was full of beautiful flowers and fully-grown trees. The wind blew gracefully and gently, having everything move along with the wind's rhythm. There was some Pidgeot flying in the sky in flocks or separately. Ratatta were skirting through the tall grass and there were some Sentret that looked over the tall grass by their tails to look out for any signs of danger. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky on that beautiful afternoon and Alice shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"This place is beautiful!" she said as she walked along the grass with her friends walking along with her.

"It is. This looks so peaceful and almost great enough for me to go on vacation," Tomio stated with a smile.

Baron snorted. "This is no time to be thinking of that, Tomio! We have a quest to do here, so we cannot afford on dilly-dallying!" he retorted.

Brooke said, "Baron's right. There are lives at risk and also worlds. We have to hurry, find a place to stay, and commence with our training."

Darkrai was silent before he said, "There is a house up ahead."

Everyone turned to look at the Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

Brooke looked up ahead and saw that Darkrai was right as she saw a farm with a house up ahead. She could even smell of bit of the cow manure from where she was standing, even though she cannot seem to stand the awful, stinky, and funky smell of the substance. Alice and the others saw it as well.

"I do see it," Tomio said.

Baron smiled. "Finally! I could use a nap!"

Alice looked at him blankly. "I thought that you were taking this quest seriously, Baron."

"I am! I just need a nap!" Baron pouted, crossing his arms.

Shaking her head, Brooke said to Darkrai, "Let's get going."

Darkrai nodded and she put Glaceon back in her Pokeball so she would not have to cause an uproar or whatever could happen as they approached the farm. Baron and Tomio were not too far behind while Alice and Brooke were up ahead with Darkrai floating along besides them. Brooke glanced at Darkrai and looked at his eyes, thinking of how beautiful they were with the filling of red with the aqua-greenish blue pupils. He was fascinating to her and she never seen such a quiet and gentle Pokemon. When Darkrai felt her staring at him, he glanced at him, which got her to blush a little for being seen.

He asked, "Is something wrong?"

The young girl shook her head. "No! Nothing is wrong here! Nope, nothing!"

She looked away from him, but she still felt him staring at her, which made her feel a bit uneasy and nervous. Darkrai kept looking at her, and the more he looked at her, the more he thought of Alicia and how she and Brooke are quite similar. He still missed her with all of his heart and she was his first friend. Before he met Alicia, he never had any friends and he was all alone. Alicia was his first love and he knew how love felt ever since he first caught a glimpse of her, but that was years ago, so he knows only little of how love affected his body now. Before he knew it, they arrived to the farm and knocked the door of the house.

"Hey, y'all look like you're lost," a voice from behind said.

They all turned to see a man who looked so familiar to everyone but Brooke. That was when Alice and Tomio recognized the man; it was Brock! He was wearing a straw hat and had a pitchfork in one hand. He had blue jean overalls on and a white shirt underneath with dark green rubber boots and brown leather gloves. He had the same smile as the Brock they knew.

Alice asked, "Brock?"

Brock raised his eyebrows. "How did you know my name, little lady?"

Tomio said, gently touching Alice's arm, "Sorry, you just remind us of someone we know."

Nodding, Brock said, "I see. How may I help y'all?"

Brooke said, "We just came from… another country and got lost. Can you tell us where we are by any chance?"

"Why yes! This is the country Ara. Would you all like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you very much," Alice said with a big smile.

Then Brock led them into the living room to sit when they entered the house, taking off their capes and footwear. Darkrai was floating behind the couch Brooke and Baron were sitting on. Alice and Tomio were sitting on separate chairs, looking around the living room, astounded by the appearance of the place. There was lots of furniture and also a fireplace that looked like it was just used the previous night. The floor was covered in carpet with the color of roan-red and there were some white curtains. There were some rare china dishes on a cupboard and there was a bookshelf full of books about Pokemon, farming, and family-living.

Brock came back in the room with his wife and it was none other than… Officer Jenny, but she was not a police officer. Her hair was still the same with the same style, but with no hat and uniform. She was wearing a pink apron with a white dress underneath it and she was wearing pinkish peach shoes. She was smiling brightly and she sat next to her husband on the loveseat, looking at their new guests.

Jenny asked, "Where d' y'all come from?"

"Another country is wha' they told me, dear," Brock answered.

**(A/N: Sigh I know that Brock and Jenny may be a bit OOC, but I had the farm idea in mind and so I wanted them to talk like many farm folk do… --;)**

"Don't they have a place to stay?"

Tomio scratched his head, blushing a little. "Well, we, uh… Don't have a place to stay yet… I'm afraid…"

Jenny was shocked by this statement. "This is awful! You need a place to stay and y'all are more welcome to sleep here. We have some guest rooms, so you have no need to fret, right, Brockie-kins?"

Brock grinned. "Why, of course they can stay, Jenny-Wenny. We always do like guests staying."

Then Brooke bowed and said, "Thank you very much. What can we do to repay you?"

"Nothing. We always charge hugs in this family!" Brock said with a huge smile.

**(A/N: I got this from "**_**College Road Trip**_**". I do have a habit for using phrases from movies, TV, and books…)**

Then they got their rooms worked out; Alice and Tomio stay in one room while Brooke and Baron sleep in the other, which was exactly what Brooke and Alice predicted. Brooke laid on her bed and Baron was putting his cape down on the drawer with hers. Brooke released Glaceon from her Pokeball and Glaceon hopped on the pillow next to hers and slept away, curled up and her beady blue eyes shut. Baron turned to Brooke and smiled at her as she was staring at the ceiling. He thought that she was beautiful at the moment he saw her, but it was not love at first sight. It was not until now that Baron fell in love with her and he would do anything just to be with her. He walked over and sat next to her, looking down at her. Brooke looked back at him and sat up.

She gave him an odd look and asked, "What?"

Baron answered, "Nothing. Just want to look at you."

Brooke blushed a bit at what he just said. She did think he was handsome and she did fall in love with him just yesterday. She was waiting for the right moment when she would hear the most powerful words in the name of love, and she can be a bit impatient. She also noticed Baron blushing a bit and she just smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Baron replied.

They both chuckled and looked away from each other for a few moments before they faced each other. Before Brooke knew it, Baron kissed her.

Meanwhile in the other guest room, Alice was feeding Chimchar while Tomio was looking through some things through his computer, the lights of the computer reflecting on his round glasses. Alice watched him do his thing and that made her happy. He was always a hard worker, but he always had time to be with Alice since she means everything to him. Then Tomio closed his laptop and turned to Alice. He walked over to her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Alice let out a giggle as she leaned on him, Chimchar completely focused on his food and not paying any attention of everything else around him.

"Now, shall I have the rest of the night with you, Alice?" Tomio asked, taking his glasses off.

With a blush and another giggle, Alice said, "Why, of course. You can do anything you want with me."

Tomio grinned. "Ok then. I can live with that," he said.

Then their lips touched and it was long, warm, and very passionate. Alice wrapped her arm around Tomio's neck, having her other hand play with his hair. Tomio grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He heard her let out a moan and he liked it. Then the scene ended as it showed them laying on the bed, sleeping in each other's arms when they pulled away.

Darkrai was on top of the house's roof as he looked up at the full moon that late night. The moonlight was reflected in his eyes and it made him feel a bit lonely. He missed Alicia so dearly and he would do anything to see her again. Alice may look exactly like her, but it was not enough for him.

"Alicia… I miss you… Why did you have to leave me alone?" he asked himself sadly.

**Well, that's it. I am struggling on ideas for the next chapter. I want it to be a couple of chapters on each dimension and I want them to go to 3 before they go against Giratina and Heatran. I would love to see what you think should happen while they are in Ara. Feel free to give me as many suggestions as you like. Thanks! :)**

**I like to listen to music from "**_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_**", "**_**Digimon**_**", "**_**Kannazuki no Miko**_**", "**_**Golden **_**Sun", "Zelda", and "**_**Fire Emblem**_**". I also like listening to "**_**Family Guy**_**" since it is much funnier than "**_**Simpsons**_**". My favorite songs are "**_**The FCC"**_**, "**_**Shipoopi"**_**, and "**_**This House is Freakin' Sweet"**_**! If you have any music recommendations of music you listen to, let me know. Make sure it does not have any inappropriate stuff. I also love Dane Cook and he always makes me feel better whenever I am down.**

**Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter and I apologize if it was short.**


	7. The Training Begins & Danger

**Chapter 7**

_**The Training & Danger**_

The next morning, the training began. They would each train with their Pokemon at a time and get through obstacles that Darkrai made for them. So far, the one who has been progressing better so far was Alice, discovering of how fast she could dodge Darkrai's Dark Void. The ones who were struggling were Baron and Tomio while Brooke was only half good as the others were. When someone was wounded or injured, Alice would use her staff to heal the pain away with the smile Tomio always loved. However, Brooke was a bit unfocused because of what happened between her and Baron when he kissed her that night.

_Before she knew it, Baron kissed her. He kissed her for what seemed to be only 5 seconds before he pulled away, blushing a whole bloody lot! Brooke blushed as well and had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes widening more than she had ever thought. They were totally silent, not knowing what to say._

_"Sorry," Baron said. "I have no idea why I did that."_

_"That's ok. I never expected it since that was my, uh… first kiss," Brooke said as she played with a strand of her hair._

_Then Baron said, "Brooke, I, uh… I have to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you…"_

_"What is it?" Brooke asked._

_Facing her, Baron said, his face getting redder than it already is, "I love you and… I was hoping that you feel the same."_

_Looking down, Brooke said, "Baron, I know we met only 3 days ago, but I am not sure if I want to be with you or not, I mean, I hardly even know you and you hardly know me, so it would not work out that way…"_

_Baron held her hands in his. "We can work this out, Brooke, I know we can! Just give me a chance!"_

_"I'm sorry, but can you wait until I am ready for us to be into a relationship once I get to know you?"_

_"Alright… I understand…"_

Brooke was watching Baron dodge some obstacles and she was wondering if she made the right choice or not. Then she looked at Darkrai and noticed that she felt funny whenever she looked at him, like she was falling in love with him.

_Hold on! Did I just think that I may be in love with Darkrai? He is a Pokemon and I am a human, so it would not work out, would it? Either that or I am just crazy!_ Brooke thought in her mind.

Jenny came out and called out, "Lunch time, y'all!"

Everyone went inside the house and then they were eating lunch. When they were done, Brooke noticed that Darkrai was alone and went over to see him while Tomio went to talk to Baron while Alice helped Jenny out with the lunch dishes.

"Hey there, Baron! How's it going?" Tomio asked as he sat down next to the red-haired man.

Baron mumbled, "I've had better…"

"What's the matter?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to be your friend and that I want to help you out with whatever is bothering you right now."

Baron let out a sigh and said, "Well, the truth is… I confessed to Brooke and I am now waiting for her to get to know me better before I even get to have her as my woman. I bet you getting Alice was easier than my attempt."

Tomio blushed. "It was, to tell you the truth. She liked me since we were kids, so you could say that it was easy. You really like Brooke, don't you?"

Then Baron sighed, shaking his head, "No! I do not like her! I love her!!" He blushed at that statement. "You happy now?"

Then Tomio patted his back. "Cheer up, Baron. I'm sure she'll like you. Something does tell me that she does like you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, and if you want, I can help you get her to know you better."

Baron raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Darkrai, do you want some company?"

Darkrai turned to see Brooke standing before him, having a little concerned and gentle look on her face, so he nodded and then she sat right next to her. She looked up at the blue sky and some Pidgey flew by along with some Spearow. Darkrai glanced at her and thought of how beautiful she was. She was as beautiful as Alicia and that got him to become very sad, missing his first love even more. Brooke saw that and fully turned her head to look at the Pokemon.

She asked, "You thinking about someone you loved?"

Darkrai widened his eyes. "How did you know?"

Brooke smiled. "I can tell just by looking into their eyes. Whenever someone also feels sad, I can sense their sadness. Do you want to tell me who this person you are thinking about is?"

Then Darkrai was about to talk until there was some cries of battle. They looked up ahead and gasped to see bandits charging towards them, having knives and axes in their hands. Brock ran out with a bow and arrow, Jenny hiding behind him. Tomio and Baron came out with Alice behind them.

"Who are these people?" Alice asked.

Brock said, "Dang bandits that have been raiding our land for weeks! Now I'm gonna show these whippersnappers a lesson!!"

Jenny cried out, "You migh' get hurt, dear!!"

Tomio said, taking out his bow and arrows, "No need to help, Brock. We can handle them."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

Baron said, drawing his sword, "Do we need to tell you twice? Get inside where it is safe!"

Alice said, taking her staff out, "We can handle them from here."

Brooke said, "Go!!"

Then Brock and Jenny obeyed, fleeing into the house and watching the battle scene from the window, hiding behind the curtains of the door. Our heroes were getting ready for battle as their foes were charging in towards them. Darkrai was getting his Dark Void ready.

"Do not kill the humans," he said. "Just use your powers to get rid of their weapons."

"Like that could be simple!" Baron said.

Nodding, Alice said, "We understand, Darkrai."

Then the battle soon began. Alice was healing her friends whenever they got hurt and Tomio was staying close to her just to protect her. Baron was doing the same with Brooke as she was trying to figure out how to use her power. Darkrai told her she can use the power of light, so she had to do something to make her power work. She wondered what to do when a bandit was too close for Baron to deal with so she shut her eyes, sticking her hand out at him and gave out a cry before she was ready for her death, but it did not come. She opened her eyes to see him on the ground, unconscious and weapon on the ground. She looked over at her hand and saw light glowing on the palm of her hand. She smiled, happy that she can use her power by thinking about using it.

Darkrai floated over to her and said, "You can paralyze them. Just imagine on doing so, Brooke."

Brooke's heart was beating rapidly when he was close to her and she shook it off as she did what she had to do. Once their foes were paralyzed with blindness, Alice healed them of their wounds and then they got Darkrai to send them away to where they came from with the help of the magic that was in Tomio's flute.

"We did it!" Tomio said.

Alice hugged him and said, "We did!"

Baron nodded with Brooke just smiled, glancing at Darkrai. Then she turned to Baron and looked at him before she walked over to Darkrai. Darkrai looked at her as she did the same.

"Darkrai, you should let me know if you are ever sad. Believe me; I have suffered sadness like you have…" Brooke gently whispered before she turned to go into the house with the others.

Darkrai stared after her and suddenly thought that he saw Alicia's figure in place of Brooke's. He shook his head and Brooke was there instead of Alicia. He sighed and looked up at the sky before he floated over to the house.


	8. Off to the Next Dimension

**Chapter 8**

_**Off to the Next Dimension**_

After spending 2 full weeks at Brock and Jenny's, it was time for our heroes to move on to the next world to further their training in order to stop Giratina and Heatran from causing more trouble than they are already causing. Then Alice took out the sphere that Dialga and Palkia gave them and it glowed before showing an image of the 2 legendary Pokemon.

"Well, I have to say that we are very impressed with your training, although some of you are catching up a bit," Palkia said.

Baron and Tomio looked down, finding the ground interesting. Alice and Brooke giggled as they saw the look on the men's faces. Darkrai glared at them to focus on what they wanted the 2 Legendary Pokemon for.

Then Dialga said, "I suppose that you are all ready to go to the next dimension?"

Baron said, "We're ready, so I'd say bring it on!!"

Shaking her head, Alice muttered, "As headstrong as he always is…"

Then Palkia said, "Very well."

Then he glowed again and then, before they even knew it, they disappeared before Brock and Jenny came out to thank them for everything that they have done for them. As always, Brock would try to look good for Jenny to blush, but his attempt failed. The only thing they did was look up at the sky and smile.

"So, where are we now?" Baron asked as he and the others were now in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

Tomio said, "I have no idea."

Alice asked, "Do you think that there is a sign anywhere?"

Sighing, Brooke said, "Allow me." She sighed, remembering something. "I forgot. I do not have a bird Pokemon with me…"

Everyone sighed and before they knew it, Darkrai flew off into the sky.

"Great! We're lost and now Darkrai abandons us!! THIS IS JUST PERFECT!!" Baron snapped, kicking some grass with his shoe.

"I'm not sure about that…" Alice said.

And she was right as Darkrai return a half hour later. Everyone ran to him to hear what he had to say for when he left them to see what he needed to check on.

"Well? Did you find anything?" Brooke asked.

Darkrai nodded. "There is a village up ahead about 9 miles from here and I did not even look at a sign," he said.

"WHAT?!" Baron shouted before he got elbowed by Brooke, who was getting a bit annoyed with his shouting outbursts.

Brooke asked, "Will you lead the way then, Darkrai?"

Without a nod, Darkrai turned and led them all to a small town just like he had told them. They entered the town and there were a lot of people passing by or either standing and talking to their friends or they were just shopping till they dropped. It was a bit like a parallel version of Alamos Town, but busier and more people.

Tomio released a whistle as he said, "This is ONE big town. It's easy enough for you to get lost."

Baron said, taking hold of Brooke's hand, "Then it is best if we just stay close to one another."

Brooke smiled, holding his hand back in return and stared at Darkrai. She was wondering why he was a bit distant from her for the past 3 days back at the other dimension. That got her worried and she was not the only one who noticed but Alice noticed it as well. He was acting a bit odd than he usually was.

Then there was some cheering and clapping as they saw a huge crowd gathered around in a huge circle and that seemed to catch their attention as they walked over to see what it was. They looked through the crowd to see none other than Ash and Dawn (with different lives & personalities) performing acts for the audience with their Pokemon. Of course, Pikachu was the main attraction of the show. Brooke was amazed with Pipplup's Bubblebeam, as if she had never seen it before. Tomio, Baron, Alice, and Darkrai was amazed with Turtwig's Razor Leaf as they cut down some fruit that fell onto everyone's hands as they ate with pleasure. The show was then over and as everyone else was leaving, Darkrai and the others walked over to the performers.

"Ash? Dawn?" Alice asked.

Ash and Dawn turned to them with confusion and Ash asked, "Excuse me? Do we know you?"

Tomio shook his head and said, "No, sorry. You just remind us of someone else."

Dawn smiled and said, "Since you're here, did you see our show?"

Nodding, Brooke said with a smile, "Yes, and it was marvelous. I'm Brooke Evans by the way."

Shaking her hand, Dawn said, "Nice to meet you too. Who are these people with you?"

Baron stepped forward and said, getting down on one person one by one, "I am Baron Alberto and this is Alice, Tomio, and Darkrai. We have come here from… another country that is far, far away from here."

Ash widened his eyes, Pikachu hopping on his shoulder, "THE Darkrai? I thought he was a myth!"

Darkrai said, "I am not a myth, I am real."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, meaning that he was saying hello to the Ghost Pokemon.

"Hello," Darkrai said.

Dawn asked, "You want to stay in our trailer? Ash's Mom drives us from town to town as well."

Smiling, Alice said, "Oh yes, please!"

Baron said, "We'd be honored to. Thanks a lot."

"So that is why we are here in this dimension," Tomio finished as he explained to Ash, Dawn, and Ash's Mom about their destiny and why they had to travel between dimensions.

Ash said, "We would love to help you toughen up! You can count on us!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said in a happy tone.

"Thank you," said Darkrai.

Ash's mom said, "Now that's settled you must be hungry!"

Then everyone's stomachs growled and she laughed. Everyone else blushed with embarrassment and they laughed with her before she left to get them some dinner. Dawn went to help her out and Ash stayed with our heroes as he was grinning at them like they were doing the same with him and Pikachu who was still on his shoulder.

"Ash, are you and Dawn dating?" Alice asked.

Ash blushed. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Yeah… You got me…"

"ASH! COME HELP SET THE TABLE!!" Dawn shouted from across the tiny little kitchen.

Ash sprung up. "Coming, Dawny!"

He left and the remaining people in the room blinked before they grinned at each other. However, Brooke was looking away from Baron and Baron felt a bit down, like she was rejecting him. Darkrai noticed that as well and sensed the love for Baron she had and he felt a bit sad and a bit jealous about it.

"Brooke, I wish to talk to you," the Ghost Pokemon said.

Brooke looked at him and then she walked out the room with him while Alice saw the small glare Baron was giving Darkrai. Tomio had no idea about that since he was going into the bathroom just to talk to Palkia and Dialga about something.

Alice crossed her arms and said in a sing-song voice, "Baron's jealous!"

Baron snapped, flushing, "I am not!"

"You are so! Don't think that you can hide it from me, I can tell!"

"Well, this is none of your business, Alice! You have your computer geek, so you should get on with your life on him and not have your nose into someone else's business!"

Alice suddenly got offended with that. "Hey! Who do you think you are, saying that to me?!"

"I am Sir Baron Alberto, that's who I am!!"

"You are so rude! Brooke will never like you if you act like that, you know that!"

"LEAVE BROOKE OUT OF THIS!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER!!"

After that, Baron stormed out of the room and Alice threw a pillow at the door with a frustrated scream.

"Unbelievable, that man!" she snarled. "Why did Brooke have to like him?!"

Chimchar hopped on her lap and looked at her with concern as he had a hand on her arm, attempting to calm her down. Alice smiled at her friend and patted him. Chimchar smiled back and then Alice glared at the door, still furious of what Baron had said about her Tomio. She was being nice to him and all he ever did was bark into her face. That was one of the reasons why she could not stand on being with a guy like him.

Brooke was walking back into the trailer while Darkrai went to relax on the roof of the trailer when she heard grunts and growling, along with the sounds of kicking. She looked along the corner of the trailer to see Baron kicking stones around the place and grumbling to himself a number of things that she could not get to seem to pick up on.

"Baron? What's up? You seem to be upset," she spoke softly, leaning on the trailer.

Baron turned, faced her and said, "Oh Brooke, it's you." He looked down. "I just had… a little argument with Alice… Nothing that concerns you."

Brooke sighed and walked over to the man. "Baron, is it about when you kissed me?"

That got Baron to flinch and he knew that he could not lie to the young woman. He turned his head and gave her a nod, regret flashing in his maroon eyes. She felt the same thing as well, but she loved him and she wanted to be happy.

"I know that we still need to know each other better and all," Baron mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"I think that I may be ready now…"

Baron gave her a shocking look. "What?"

Brooke repeated, "I think that I may be ready to be with you."

"Do you mean that-?"

Brooke nodded. "I love you, Baron… I really do…"

"Brooke…"

Then the two leaned in and kissed passionately after that, holding each other in their arms, staying like that for what seemed to be an eternity to them. The passion from their kiss was giving each of them the love that they longed and craved for as their kiss got deeper and more magical as Baron pulled away before putting Brooke under her on the grass, his hands between her head. They stared into each other's eyes before they leaned right in and kissed again. Brooke thought that she was falling for Darkrai, but it seemed to be only a sibling-like kind of love, but she soon realized that Baron was meant for her, so she thought that it was time for her to be with someone to love.

**(I thought of it to be mainly BaronxOc, so there was only mild DarkraixOc. Sorry for the inconvenience!)**

Baron could not feel any happier than he already was at this very moment. He finally got to be with the girl of his dreams and his heart was leaping with joy as it raced at the same time. Brooke felt the same way and she was glad to have this feeling. She wanted to find someone who loved her for who she was and now she had found him, and it was Baron. The two could never want this to ever end, even in their lifetime as they continued to express their love to each other before they went into the trailer to be in their room together, alone.

Before the door was shut, they were removing each other's clothes and that was all to be said as the door was shut and locked. This night was a night that they were never going to forget.


	9. The Time Has Come

**Chapter 9**

_**The Time Has Come**_

"This is not good," Ash's mom said as she was watching the news while pouring herself some coffee.

Ash asked, "What's wrong, Mom?"

His mother turned to him. "There are some bandits who are causing havoc in this town. They have harmed 8 people and killed only 3."

Dawn said, "This is awful. Someone has to do something about them or more innocents will get hurt!"

"Relax, Dawn. We'll get them!" Alice said.

Tomio nodded but noticed that Brooke and Baron were not in the kitchen yet. "Where are Baron and Brooke at?"

"Oh, I told them to get me some eggs and milk. I seemed to be out of them," Ash's mom replied.

Alice asked Tomio, "What about Darkrai?"

Tomio smiled. "Don't you worry, Alice. He's probably with them as we speak."

"Ok, we have eggs and milk that Ash's mom told us to get, so I think we're good," Brooke said to Baron with a smile.

Baron smiled back and said, "Yeah, I think so as well. We should be heading back to the trailer now." He looked over at Darkrai. "What's Darkrai doing here?"

Brooke answered, "Just wanted him to keep us company."

_All I wanted was just to be alone with her and HE always has to be near HER!_ The red head thought in his head angrily, balling his hand into a fist.

"Darkrai, can you bring these to Ash's mom?"

"Sure," Darkrai answered, taking hold of the two plastic bags.

Then he floated away with them and Baron gave the girl an odd look on his face that caused the girl to giggle. She always liked the funny but odd looks that he gives her and that was one of the very few things she liked about him.

Baron asked, "What? Why are you sending Darkrai to take those things back to the trailer?"

Brooke cracked into a smile as she replied, "I want to spend some time with my cute yet headstrong boyfriend. Is that a problem?"

Smiling widely, Baron shook his head. "No, it isn't." He held her hand in his. "Where to then?"

"Somewhere where we can be together."

Then the two went to the park and they sat underneath a tree. Baron had his arm over Brooke's shoulders while she had her head on his chest, an arm wrapped around his waist. They were enjoying each other's company and there was nothing that could disturb them.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how beautiful you are?"

Brooke blushed with a smile. "Yes, and did I ever tell you how much I love you and how handsome you are?"

It was Baron's turn to blush. "Yeah, you did."

"Do you think that we should tell the others about us, you know, after this is all over?"

Baron thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think so, unless you want to tell them right now."

Brooke shook her head before she turned her head and looked at her boyfriend. "I'd rather wait until the end. Right now, all I want is to be with you while I still breathe."

Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips on his as Baron kissed her back. They pulled away and then they were about to go for another round when…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" a woman shrieked in the distance.

Brooke and Baron gasped as they stood, seeing smoke rise in the air, the bad smell reaching their noses. They nodded to each other before they went off to investigate on what was going on. When they got to where the screaming was coming from they widened their eyes as they saw some bandits trying to grab a young woman. The two nodded to one another and then Baron drew his sword while Brooke had her light magic ready for the attack.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE THE WOMAN ALONE!!" Baron boomed out.

The bandits turned and saw the two. They glared at them and the woman managed to hide before any of the men had even taken any notice.

Holding his axe, one of the bandits asked, "An' what if we refused to listen to ya?"

Brooke said coldly, "Then you will suffer the consequences!"

"BRING IT ON THEN!!" the bandit leader shouted.

Then they were charging towards them and then Brooke shouted, throwing her Pokeball out, "GARCHOMP, COME ON OUT!!"

Garchomp got out of his Pokeball and went on his fighting stance. The bandits froze as if they have never seen a Pokemon before.

Baron asked, "Brooke, what are you doing?"

Brooke smiled. "I have a plan, so watch closely." She faced Garchomp. "GARCHOMP, USE YOUR DRAGON RUSH!!"

Then Garchomp charged towards the bandits with one of his wings glowing. Then at the same time Brooke used her light magic and the two attacks combined. As soon as the attack hit the bandits they were blasted up into the sky. Garchomp growled with victory and then Brooke put him back into his Pokeball. The woman soon came out of her hiding place.

Baron asked her, "Are you alright?"

The woman nodded. "Thank you so much for saving me. I'm May."

"May, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Brooke and this is my boyfriend Baron Alberto," Brooke said with a smile.

"BARON! BROOKE!!"

The three turned to see Alice, Tomio, and Darkrai rushing towards them. Brooke and Baron noticed that the crystal was glowing in Tomio's hands.

"What's going on?" the young female asked.

Before Tomio could answer, the crystal glowed an intense light and then Dialga and Palkia appeared before them. May was awed as she was gaping at the two legendary Pokemon.

"Dialga! Palkia!" Alice cried out.

Darkrai asked, "What is it?"

"_The time has come_," Palkia spoke.

"_The battle between Giratina and Heatran is getting worse. You must stop them or else the two worlds will fall!_" Dialga finished.

"Are you sure? We're not full done with our training yet!" Tomio cried out.

Darkrai nodded.

Palkia nodded. "_That is why we need your help. We are to join you to help with whatever!_"

"How come so soon…?" Brooke muttered.

Baron looked at her, held her hand in his, and said, "Everything will be fine. You have me, remember?"

Brooke looked at him, smiled and said, "Thank you, Baron. I needed that."

May cried out as everyone was ready to leave, "Are you leaving so soon?!"

Baron said, "We'll meet again, I promise!"

Brooke called out, "If you ever meet Ash and Dawn, tell them we said thank you!"

"I will!" May called out as she waved goodbye.

After that, our heroes were gone out of thin air and were heading to the biggest battle in their lives. They had to do everything they can to stop the feuding Pokemon, so they had to try and give it their all!


	10. This Has to End Now!

**Chapter 10**

"_**This Has to End!"**_

Finally, after 3 long hours, our heroes arrived to where Giratina and Heatran were and the area was worse than the last time Palkia and Dialga were there. Brooke and the others could not believe this as more Unknown were flying past them, fleeing from the scene.

"This is terrible…" Alice whispered.

Tomio said, "This is more intense from when Dialga and Palkia fought."

Baron said, drawing his sword, "I think that it's time to end this!"

Brooke nodded, preparing her light magic. "Yes! This has to end!"

Palkia looked at the heroes. "_We will fight with you. You are all not alone in this._"

Dialga nodded. "_We are all in this together. That is what you humans would say._"

Darkrai nodded. "Thank you, my friends."

Then they charged towards the battle field and the feuding Pokemon saw them approaching, so they turned away from each other to face them.

"_Who dares interfere with our fight?_" Giratina asked.

"_You have been causing too much trouble for those who dwell in this realm and we have come to stop you!_" Dialga spoke.

"Please! This is pointless, so please stop fighting!" Alice begged.

"_Why should we?_" Heatran asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!!" Baron spat out loudly.

Then Giratina used his Dragon Pulse at the group, but Darkrai, Palkia, and Dialga used their Protect to keep our heroes from being harmed. Smoke cleared and Giratina and Heatran were not happy with the results. Heatran used Overheat and Brooke blocked it with her light magic with the help of Tomio's magical arrows and Alice's staff power. Baron and Darkrai dealt with Giratina with Palkia while the other group had Dialga to help them.

Brooke took out her 2 Pokeballs and cried out, "Come on out, Glaceon and Infernape!!"

The 2 Pokemon appeared and Alice called out, throwing her Pokeball, "Help them, Chimchar!"

Chimchar appeared.

"Lickylicky!" Baron called out.

Lickylicky appeared. The Pokemon stood their ground and awaited their trainer's command on what to do.

"GLACEON, USE ICE BEAM!! INFERNAPE, FLARE BLITZ!!"

"LICKYLICKY, USE ROLLOUT!!"

"CHIMCHAR, FLAMETHROWER!!"

The Pokemon used their attacks on their foes and Darkrai used Dark Pulse while Palkia used Dragon Claw and Dialga used Roar of Time. The attacks caused huge explosions as their foes took the hit. The gang cheered, but it soon died when their foes attacked them. Alice and Baron got hit along with Chimchar and Darkrai.

"DARKRAI!! BARON!!" Brooke screamed.

"CHIMCHAR!! ALICE!!" Tomio shouted.

Palkia growled, "_They'll pay for that!!_"

Dialga used Roar of Time again at Giratina, but Giratina used Dragon Claw at it and Dialga cried with pain. Palkia used Surf at Heatran and Heatran hissed with pain since he is a Fire/Ground type. Brooke used her light magic and Tomio played his flute to summon his wind magic, hitting Giratina with Infernape and Glaceon's help, also Lickylicky's. Heatran got back up and used Overheat once more as the attack headed straight for Tomio and Brooke.

"BROOKE!!" Baron shouted as he tried to get up.

"TOMIO!!" Alice shouted.

Luckily, Dialga shielded Brooke and Palkia shielded Tomio as they took the hit. After the smoke cleared, Palkia and Dialga were down. Brooke was horrified of this and thus, tears welled in her eyes. Alice did the same. Baron and Tomio were shocked as were their Pokemon. Giratina and Heatran, who was about to get down, watched in triumph.

Then Brooke and Alice glared at the two, tears welling more in their eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Alice screamed.

Brooke shouted, "YOU MUST STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!! YOU TWO ARE ALREADY GETTING TOO FAR AS IT IS!!"

The foes said nothing. Darkrai floated over to Brooke and had his hand on hers. Brooke softly gasped and looked at him.

"Brooke, you and Alice have the power to stop this. Believe in yourself and believe in what is in your heart. What does your heart greatly desire?" the Ghost asked.

Brooke and Alice looked at each other before they nodded. Brooke gently stroked Darkrai's hand.

"Thank you so much, Darkrai. We understand now…" she spoke softly before gently kissing his cheek before turning to the foes.

Then Alice took out her leaf and Brooke took out her ocarina. Then they played Oracion and then there was sudden light flashing, fixing everything in the realm. Even Giratina and Heatran suddenly felt less violent and more peaceful. Everyone's wounds were healed and Dialga and Palkia got up. After the song was done, everyone was shocked to see that Giratina and Heatran bowed to Alice and Brooke. The two females had confused looks on their faces, wondering why they were bowing to them.

"_We are very sorry for what we have done_," Giratina said.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"_We should have never fought. We never realized how much pain and suffering the fight was. We are very sorry…_" Heatran spoke.

Dialga spoke, "_If you are sorry, you must promise never to fight again._"

"_We will!_"

Palkia said, "_And thus, we bid you farewell._" It turned to our heroes. "_Thank you for all you have done. I will now send you all back to Alamos Town now. Farewell and until we meet again._"

* * *

_**3 Months Later**_

Since they returned to their world, our heroes went their separate ways. Alice and Tomio were wed and Brooke returned to her home at Jublilife City. Baron remained at his mansion and stayed with his royal family. Darkrai remained in the Garden with the other Pokemon and watched over them, keeping peace within the Garden. Things were the same as they always were, but one thing seemed to be out of place and it's that Baron is lonely. He hasn't seen his girlfriend for 3 months exactly and he has never even heard from her.

He sighed and muttered, "Brooke, if only I could see you again…"

"Baron, we're here!" Tomio called out as he and Alice entered the room, only to see something they have never seen before

Baron had the look of loneliness masked on his face and it was never like him at all, compared to the expressions he had when Palkia and Dialga caused trouble to Alamos Town and him blaming everything on Darkrai.

Alice took a few steps and asked, "Baron, what's wrong?"

"Brooke…" Baron simply said.

Tomio asked, "You really miss her, don't you?"

Baron nodded. "If only I could see her again."

Alice put a finger under her chin as if she was in deep thought. "Now that I think of it, Darkrai has been a bit lonely too since Brooke left."

"That's because Darkrai sees a mother in her," Baron spoke. "That's why he always stays by her side. Why couldn't he just go with her when she left?"

"It's because he doesn't want to leave the Garden unprotected, you know," Tomio said. "Ever since the incident with Alamos Town, he has been protecting the Garden as if it was the only thing dear to him."

Baron sighed. "I know… It is as if Brooke is the only thing dear to me… Either that or I am just being a lovesick fool…"

"Brooke! Come on! You promised to play with me and Leafeon!" Maya called out to her sister.

Brooke climbed down the stairs and said as Glaceon was right beside her. They walked outside and then they were climbing up their apple tree together, laughing with joy. However, Brooke has been hiding her loneliness underneath that smile. She told her parents and sister about Baron and her love for him, but never told her about her brilliant adventure and meeting Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Heatran. When she told them about Darkrai, they were intrigued of how she met him on her first night at Alamos.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Maya called out, "Are you stuck on that tree like syrup? Come on up!!"

"Coming!"

After that, she and Glaceon got up on the tree and sat next to Maya and Leafeon. They looked out at the sights of the fields that were beyond the city and there were some Wingull flying by with some Pelliper besides them. The fields reminded Brooke about the first world she went to where they met Brock and Jenny. She grinned, remembering the pet names that they gave each other.

_Baron… Alice… Tomio… Darkrai… How I miss you all… I wish I could see you all again…_ she thought in her mind.

"BROOKE!! COME HERE!! SOMEONE IS HERE!!" Her mother Ayame called.

"Coming!" Brooke called back, dashing towards the house while holding her little sister's hand.

As she got into the living room, she asked, "Mom, Dad? What's go-!!"

She widened her eyes and froze in place, her words silenced by her surprise as she saw someone she thought she would never see again; Baron, who had his charming smile on his face.

"B-Baron…" she managed to say.

Maya asked, "This is your boyfriend, sis?"

Then Ayame and her husband Kyo nodded and then they shooed themselves and her out of the room to leave the two alone. Brooke just stood where she was and said nothing, her body as stiff as ice.

She managed to ask, "What are you doing here, Baron?"

Baron stood up from the chair he sat on and replied, "I came to see my girlfriend after not seeing her for the past 3 months since she left Alamos."

Without another word, Brooke dashed across the room and hugged him tightly, tears of joy flying in the air. Baron hugged her back and then they pulled away to look at one another.

"I missed you so much, Baron…" Brooke whispered out as she smiled.

Baron still had that smile on his face. "I missed you too, Brooke…" he whispered back.

Then they kissed and then they pulled away after 2 long minutes.

"Why are you here, really? You're smiling like there is no tomorrow."

Baron smiled more. "I came here to tell you something."

Brooke gave him a puzzled look. "What is it?"

Then Baron knelt on one knee that got her to gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. Baron held one of her hands in his and he deeply looked into her eyes.

"Brooke Evans, will you marry me?"

That was when a lot of joy filled her body as Brooke widened her eyes more than ever before. Tears rolled down her face and she felt something that was something that she could not describe in words. At that moment, she said that very first word;

"YES!!" she shouted, drowning him with kisses.

"I'm glad…" Baron whispered before kissing her again.

And they all lived happily ever after!

**THE END**

**That's it, folks! This fic is officially done! I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story and I hoped that you all have enjoyed it!**

**Sincerely,**

**FE Girl 1**

**GAAAAAAATORAAAAAAAAADE!**


End file.
